Time For Sleep
by Stupid computer
Summary: There is no rest during war. The Skeleton King's army is getting stronger and the Hyper Force has been feeling the stress of battle. Gibson feels that it is his duty to take care of everyone's medical needs, even if it means ignoring his own. Either by curse or blessing he finds that Otto won't let him self destruct quite yet. At least, not by himself. There is no love during war.


**Possible multi-chapter Gibotto fic that I'll update when I feel like it. I've been writing lots of TMNT fanfiction and Chiro has the same voice actor as Mikey which reminded me of srmthfg. My love for this pairing was re-kindled. Read and review please!**

The laboratory would have been quiet had it not been for a certain green monkey who was hanging about. Gibson tried to block out the chattering but it was little to no help. Otto asked questions about everything. Any other time Gibson would welcome and answer these queries with great excitement and scientific regard but now of days he needed silence. Outside the silvery chrome walls of the Super Robot the Skeleton War was raging on and everyone needed to devote every second of their time to fighting it. Somehow, despite fixing weapons and making repairs to the Super Robot 24/7, Otto always managed to visit Gibson's lab every day. Sometimes he actually needed something; a certain balancing chemical or a part for a machine. However, most of the time he just came to check up on Gibson; making sure he was eating and sleeping properly. Gibson appreciated Otto's concern but there were times (all the time) where it would wear on his verves. This was one of those times.

"So, what are you working on?" Otto asked curiously as he glanced down at the vials of chemicals held in Gibson's hands.

"It's a fast acting healing solution. Hopefully, if I mix this correctly, it will help speed up the healing process of flesh wounds. Sadly I have yet to figure out how to heal some of the more severe internal wounds cause by the Skeleton King's toxic gases that he has gotten his hands on recently." Gibson said without lifting his eyes from his current project.

"Oh, I could help if you want!"

"Thank you but that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? I could make you w centrifuge thingy to help if you want."

"Otto that's simply unnecessary. A war is going on, you need to be working on repairs not building me frivolous luxuries that aren't even needed for you experiments. We don't have time for that." Gibson lifted his head to glare intently at Otto, hoping he would get the message to leave. Instead he was met with Otto's warm gaze.

"I'll always have time for _you_, Gibson." Otto said the words in a soft voice, quite a feat for the normally loud monkey.

Gibson felt a light blush come to his cheeks at Otto's words. And quickly looked back to his experiment. Though they would never say anything about it out loud, it was no secret that Otto and Gibson were more tender and loving with each other than they were with anyone else on the team. Gibson often wondered what the indicated about their relationship but found that he was too scared of the answer to figure out his own emotions, let alone talk to Otto about them. It was the only question that he couldn't solve. Gibson put the vials he was working on in their holders, then moved over to his computer to run some numbers.

"Gibson?" Otto asked hesitantly, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't quite know. Besides, that's not important right now. Our team need this healing solution. They need _me_ to finish it. They need-"

"They can survive a few hours without it." Otto said, grabbing Gibson gently by his arm and lifting him up from his laboratory seat.

"Otto, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed mister grumpy pants!"

Otto attempted to drag Gibson to the door but the blue monkey hand his feet firmly planted where he stood.

"I'm not going Otto. This needs to be finished. I still need to calculate what repairs need to be made and I've got to restock supplies and I simply must make sure that the training simulations are up to par. Not to mention that I've got to figure out a way to counter act the new poison gas that the Skeleton King has gotten…" Gibson went on rambling about his work, something that he hardly ever did. He only stopped when he felt soft lips pressed against his.

Otto stopped kissing him a second after his started. It wasn't even a really kiss, just a brief peck on the lip to get Gibson to calm down. Gibson wasn't used to having to be the one to calm down and he certainly wasn't used to being calmed down that way. He rather liked it. He was still quite dazed when Otto spoke to him.

"Hal. Go to bed."

The sound of his first name on Otto's tongue sent a shiver up Gibson's spine. He abhorred his first name but the way Otto said it made it sound like the most wonderful thing. After that Gibson allowed himself to be dragged to his room; Otto's tone had shown that there would be no room for argument. It was strange to see him take charge like this. He was usually so jolly, not a care in the world. Even when the war started Otto had kept the team's hopes high. When it came to matters involving Gibson's well-being however, he seemed to take matters more seriously.

The two of them arrived at Gibson's room. Much to Gibson's surprise, Otto didn't go away once there. Instead, he went in with him. Gibson removed his safety glove and goggles; something he should have done while in the lab. Otto took off his tool belt and the welder's goggles that had been hanging around his neck. Funny, Gibson didn't even realize his had been wearing them. When he looked in his small wall mirror he could see why Otto had been so concerned. There were bags under the black glass casing that hid his eyes, his normally bright blue fur was matted and fading with bald patches from chemical burns, and he was skinnier than he had been the last time he checked. Maybe just a bit too skinny for his or anyone else's liking. Gibson looked away from the mirror. He was shamed and embarrassed that Otto had to find him like this. That he had to look at him every day when he came into the lab. He was more so embarrassed that Otto had kissed him while he looked like a disheveled mess.

"Com'on Gibby, you getting in or what?"

Gibson looked towards his bed and found that Otto was underneath its covers.

"What are you doing?" Gibson asked, careful not to stutter over his words.

"I can't risk you running off to your lab again can I? Nu-uh, I'm staying with you. It'll be like a sleep over just for us!" Otto shot Gibson one of his biggest smiles.

The blue monkey gave a small laugh.

"It certainly will." Gibson said.

He crawled under the covers, careful not to get the close into Otto's personal space. Otto had other ideas. As soon as Gibson was in bed Otto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight to his chest. He gave him another small peck on his lips.

"Night Gibson."

"…Good night Otto."

They would talk about in the morning or perhaps not at all. Right now it was time for sleep.


End file.
